BROTHERS WAR
by GrifterViper
Summary: A look at the possible past of Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru and what made them hate each other. Look into what could have happened before the series began! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOUGE**

Disclaimer: The characters, names, attitudes, personalities, and anything else associated with the series does not belong to me and I do not have the rights to them either. This is just a look at the possible past of Inu-Yasha and the way he could have become who he is in the series. It is all made-up.

Inu Yasha was running around the garden playing with the birds while his mother watched on pleasantly, yet with sadness in her eyes.

Inu Yasha:

"I'm going to get you and make some bird soup out of you. Hahaha. Just kidding little birds, we can be friends! Haha."

Just as Inu Yasha was about to catch one of the robins he was chasing around the garden, his mother called him over to have their final talk, at least for a while.

Mom:

"Now Inu Yasha, I know that you enjoy your time in this little village but it is time that you grow into a strong man and become someone that will be the best thing that ever happened to not only this village, but the entire land. I know that you are excited about spending some time with your father, but know this; you are different from your kin. You are special Inu Yasha; a diamond in the rough! Never change Inu Yasha, no matter what trials and tribulations you face throughout your long journey ahead of you; never change from the person you are at this moment! I will always remember you as the only thing that is pure, in this land filled with unimaginable beasts."

Inu Yasha:

"Aww mom! Why are you being so sad?! I am going to stay with dad and learn the ways of demons, and then return to you like I always do! Then you and I will be able to spend time tending the garden and learning the ways of humans! Don't talk like this is the last we'll see each other."

Just then Inu Yasha's father and half-brother arrive. Sesshomaru has the same unpleased expression upon his face that he always does; as if he has just seen something that churns the stomach. Inu Yasha's father, on the other had, has pride in his son and his beautiful wife.

Father:

"Well honey, it seems that our Inu Yasha has grown up a lot more in the last few months. I think now he can start to learn the true ways of demons and learn the depths of his abilities. I know that it depresses you to be departed from your only son but you have to realize that he is half demon and _only_ half human! If he stays here for his entire existence he will never become a strong demon like Sesshomaru! Instead, he'll become just another pathetic human! How can I have a son who can't even defend himself?"

He put his hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder in a gentle loving way as Sesshomaru stared at

the pair in disgust.

Sesshomaru:

"Don't compare me to this pathetic excuse for a living being father! I am unmatched when it comes to strength, looks, and brains! I am untouchable! This little pup is nothing more than a wannabie."

Inu Yasha cowers his head in shame; even his own brother deems him unworthy of learning to unleash his demon half. How will he make his father proud of him if he is only half as good as Sesshomaru?

Inu Yasha:

* I have to make sure that no matter what happens to me, I learn everything father teaches me and master all the skills I can so that I can prove to everyone that I am a true demon!*

Father:

"Come Sesshomaru; Inu Yasha, you can climb on my back until you learn to use your own abilities more fluently. We have lost valuable training time here already! Say farewell to your mother now, for you will not see here again until you can use your own abilities to the limits you require to get back to this village from our plane."

Inu Yasha:

"Mom! I will be back stronger than Sesshomaru and make you proud to be my mother! You can say my name with pride throughout the entire land! I will show you mother, I will be back as soon as I can. Farewell!"

Inu Yasha climbs on his father's back and they start departing to the plane of Sesshomaru and other fellow demons, the Western Lands. Just as they are about to leave from the current plane, Inu Yasha's mother yells with all her love and tears streaming down her face: "Remember Inu Yasha! Never change! No matter what happens! Never change!"

Sesshomaru:

"Look at that useless human! She displays her weakness to the entire land! What use is she father? Why not just take care of all of the pathetic humans in the pathetic land?"

Father:

"SILENCE! You do not understand what life is yet boy! You have not lived your life! Until you have faced everything life has to offer, the good and the bad, don't ever talk to me like that AGAIN!"

Sesshomaru cowers, while Inu Yasha smiles for he knows that his father loves his mother dearly and would never see any harm come to her. Seeing Inu Yasha relish in this turn of events, Sesshomaru's hatred and rage towards Inu Yasha begins to escalate.

And so the story begins! Time to see where all the rage comes from between the two brothers! Next: Demon Land.

This was my very first fanfic, as all can see! I want to take a darker look into the feud between the two half brothers. This series, The Bothers' War, is going to start of kind of slow, like you have read, but in time I hope to get into lots of action, pain, and the driving force that paves the way for a great tragedy, vengeance! Please let me know what you liked and what you hated so that I can work some of the suggestions into the next fanfics. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Peace.


	2. Demon Land

**DEMON**** LAND**

Disclaimer: I don't own or have rights to the Inu-Yasha series or any characters associated with it. I am just a guy trying to write some semi-interesting stories, when I am bored. All characters are based on the ones from the series but I take a look at how they could have been before all the events occurred in the series. Enjoy!

Recap: Inu Yasha is just a 15 year old boy with his childhood innocence untainted, enjoying his life. His mother asked him never to change, no matter what, and said that they may never meet again. His father told him that this would be the last time that he and his mother would see each other until he learned to use some of his basic demon skills and powers. In the end Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha (on his father's back) and their father departed from that land into their own.

Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and their father all finally arrive in the land that is dominated by demons. Inu Yasha admires the untouched landscape that is displayed before his eyes. The lushes green leaves on the tall trees, the jade green grass all around, and the clear night sky up above with sparkling stars and all. It was clear to Inu Yasha that the ground he stood upon was never viewed by human eyes, with the possible exception of his mother. Being a half human, half demon, Inu Yasha did not count as either, least not in his own eyes.

Sesshomaru:

"Inu Yasha! Why are you just standing there with your eyes wide and your mouth ajar? Did you break something in the transition from father's back to the ground?"

Father:

"Nay Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha has never witnessed the true beauty of mother nature before. All he has seen is the lands that have been used by humans."

Sesshomaru:

"What a moron! He can't even comprehend the greatness of demons? Can he truly not understand the superiority demons have over humans? … Aw yes, he is only a **half demon** after all and never truly knowing the ways of demons such as us father, how can he have ever seen such a place? Why is he allowed to view it now? He is still half human! He should not be allowed to set his filthy eyes upon this scared land!"

Father:

"That's enough Sesshomaru! You will respect your brother just as you respect me! He is our kin and I will not tolerate any further quarrels between the two of you! Both of you will become the most powerful demons ever known. However, we have a long ways to go before either of you realize the power that lies dormant inside you. Now it's time to get some rest; tomorrow the training begins!"

Finally knocked out of his gaze, Inu Yasha begins to comprehend what the conversation, that he lacked interest in, was about. He understood that no matter how he was treated by his parents, his half brother would never accept him; for being only a half demon.

Inu Yasha:

"But where do we sleep father? I don't see a house anywhere in sight! Maybe we are in the wrong place."

Father:

"No Inu Yasha. We are not in the wrong place; this is where we are going to sleep. We will sleep in the clear; under the shade of trees; under the midnight sky."

Inu Yasha:

"But where are our beds? Our blankets? Our pillows? How can we sleep without having these things?"

Sesshomaru:

"See father! This half demon is not even capable of handling the lifestyle of a demon! How do you expect him to handle the powers that we posses?"

Father:

"You let me worry about that Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha, we sleep on the grass; the wind will be our blanket; and the trees our shelter. Now it is late already. Get some sleep, for tomorrow we start our training."

All three take a spot in the clearing and begin to drift off to sleep. After a few minutes of uneasiness, Inu Yasha begins to coupe to his new surroundings and lifestyle.

After a couple of hours of sleep a small bird lands on Inu Yasha's silky moonlight-silver hair, causing Inu Yasha to stir awake.

Inu Yasha:

"What … Huh … Who … … … Oh. It's just you eh? I guess you followed us all the way from home huh? Well guess birdy soup would be a good waker upper in the morning, but now it is too early so come back in a few hours OK? I'll be sure to make you my morning snack! Now let me …"

Just then Inu Yasha's sensitive hearing picks up the beautiful, harmonious sounds of a girl humming in the distance. Curious, Inu Yasha quietly heads off into the direction of the sounds.

Girl:

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm … Hmm. Hmm. Hmm …"

Creeping up to a safe distance, Inu Yasha sees a figure standing in the middle of the forest humming a tune that is unknown to him. Though the tune is not what intrigued him to come out this far in the night alone, it was the sound of the voice, or humming in this case, that brought him here.

Inu Yasha:

*What creature makes such a beautiful sound? I can't quite see this demon's face but I have this feeling inside that I don't understand. Why do I feel all tingly and weird in my chest? … I must get a closer look at her but I need to keep quite or she will surely see me and probably kill me.

Creeping up as quietly as a mouse (without the squeaking), Inu Yasha closed the gap between the lone figure in the dark and himself. Being a half demon had its perks. Inu Yasha had no problem seeing in the pitch darkness of the shadows under the trees of the forest. There was the occational moonbeam but that was faint. Still with no clear view at the face of the demoness he was looking at, Inu Yasha attempted to walk around and get a better view from a position that showed the girl's face.

Without taking his eyes off of the figure in the darkness, Inu Yasha unknowingly stepped out into a small path that led to the little clearing that the figure stood in. When he finally had a view of her face, his heart stopped a beat. There were two things that caused that heart to miss a beat: one was the fact that the girl he laid his eyes upon was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; the second was the fact that the girl had shot an arrow that had lashed Inu Yasha's coat to the tree at his side. Inu Yasha remained pinned at the tree not moving an inch as the girl approached him caustiosly. Until he snapped out of his trance, which was when the girl was a foot before him, he did not attempt to free himself of the arrow.

Inu Yasha:

*Aww shit! This demoness could kill me here and now and all I have done is stare at her? What the hell am I doing? She must be able to place me under a trance or something because this has never happened to me before. But then again, I have never been to the demon land before either so I don't know if this is how all the girls here are. And why the hell do I have this odd feeling in my chest? I have never felt this before either. What is it? Another demon ability of hers?

Girl:

*What is wrong with this demon? He can't even break free of this little spell? Why is he here if he can't even escape from my bind spell? Must be a peon of some lower level servent or something. But I must say, he is kinda cute, even for a peon.

"Why do ye attempt to stalk me? Would ye have me as thy midnight meal? Ye can't even avoid a simple spell like that and ye believe that ye can kill me?"

His mouth wide open again, this time because of the beauty of the girl infront of him, Inu Yasha cannot seem to get his brain to function properly. Again he stops struggling to free himself and just stares at the girl with awe.

Well I'm done this chapter, lol. I got lazy again so I am gonna cut it here. Plus, it is already kinda long. I'll finish it sometime later so hopefully you all wont' be pissed at me, lol. Oh well. If you still want to read these then find out whom this girl is that can steal Inu Yasha's breathe and heart beat; next time in: Love?.


	3. Love?

**LOVE?**

Disclaimer:  I am but a simple student with some time on my hands.  I do not own any of the characters, themes, or ideas and I do not have rights to them either.  This is a fan fiction written by me to examine the possible past of the two brothers: Inu Yasha & Sesshomaru.  And if I did own the series and all the contents of it, then I would be rich and be able to animate it instead of writing it.  Haha!

Recap:  Once in the demon land, Inu Yasha learned that other than his mother, no other human has ever laid eyes upon the ground they stood upon.  Being in a secluded sector of the vast forest that was surrounding their resting grounds, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and their father, fell asleep so that they'll be well rested for the training session.  Once all were asleep, Inu Yasha was awoken by the bird that he played with in his home land.  Once awake, Inu Yasha's sensitive hearing picked up an extremely faint musical sound coming from deep within the forest.  When he was investigating the creature that was making the sound, he revealed his position and was bound to a tree by an arrow.  With no way to escape and the creature advancing on him, Inu Yasha could do nothing but stare in awe.

Inu Yasha:

*Wow!  What is this heavenly creature that stands before me? … What are these feelings I  seem to be having?  My chest feels all weird!  Why?!  She's a demon and would have to be a really strong one to go against me, considering that father is one of the strongest demons alive!

Girl:

"What ales ye?  Why do ye seem to just stand there with that arrow holding your cloth pinned?  Aren't ye a demon?! …"

Inu Yasha:

"Of course I am!  I am the son of the strongest demon alive!  So you better take this arrow out or I will have to get medival on your hiney!"

Girl:

"Hahahaha!  You want me to be afraid of ye even though ye can't get free of a simple arrow?"

Inu Yasha:

"I would break this arrow, and you for that matter, if I really wanted to! You are just some demon who  probably uses a spell to appear drop-dead gorgeous so that you can overcome your drop-dead UGLY self!"

Girl:

"Hahaha!  Ye sure don't know when ye should hold yer tounge and when ye should speak.  I will leave ye here for the time being.  I have to finish  collecting the herbs and flowers for my village.  If ye move I will pierce ye heart and ye will no longer be among the living.  Savi?"

Inu Yasha:

"Savi?!  WTF is Savi?!  You sure are one messed up demon!  You leave me alone and I will have to show you some of my awesome powers!  RELEASE ME NOW!!!"

With that, the girl smiles and walks back to her original spot and continues collecting the herbs and flowers she needed to.  

Inu Yasha struggles a little bit more, attempting to free himself from the tree, but does no better than before.  Now exhausted from his struggles, InuYasha gazes upon the smooth motion of the girl; the moonlight shimmering off of her long, flowing, midnight black hair; the sensuous smile upon her face; and the magic in her eyes.  Watching all of this, Inu Yasha forgets his exhaustion; his struggling to get free; and  his breathing too.  Again it seems to him that the beautiful demon has used some sort of spell upon him to make her look more beautiful than she was a minute ago.

Finally satisfied by the amount of herbs and flowers she had collected, the girl walks back towards Inu Yasha.  She gracefully glides towards him and just as she is about to pull out her dagger, the bird that seems to follow Inu Yasha around lands on his right ear.  Merrily, the little bird sand a little song that seemed to stop the girl from unsheathing her emerald dagger completely.

Girl:

"Why does a dove land upon this demon?  Can this demon be a saint?"

Sheathing her dagger, the girl gently places her right arm upon Inu Yasha's chest and moves right up against him.  Inu Yasha's breathing stops, along with his heart, just for a second, then both his breathing and his heart beat rapidly increase.  

Inu Yasha:

*Why do I feel all these oddities?  She wants to kill me yet I am not feeling this out of fear.  So why then?  Why?

The girl gently raises her arm up to Inu Yasha's right ear and extends her index finger to the dove resting upon his ear.  Inu Yasha doesn't move but just closes his eyes and inhales.

Inu Yasha:

*What is that smell?  Is it her or the flowers and herbs she has been collecting?  -Inhales again and then mumbles under his breath- "Mmmm.  That aroma is like nothing I have ever smelled before."

The girl hears this as the dove climbs onto her smooth finger and she begins to get to eye level with Inu Yasha.

Girl:

"What are you doing with a demon like him? (to the dove)  He will probably kill you for the hell of it.  Though he'll have an extremely hard time catching you, since he can't get free of my arrow.  Haha!"

Inu Yasha:

"Careful demon!  I am gonna be a great demon and even you will quiver at my name.  So release me now and I will make sure to keep this from my father!"

Girl:

"Tell him for all I care.  Ye are just half demon anyways."

Inu Yasha:

"What?! … How?! … Who?! … H … Ho… How did you know?  How can you tell?"

Girl:

"And what would the great demon, your father, say if he knew that you thought that my aroma was enticing?  Hmm?"

Inu  Yasha:

"Wha … How did you … know? ... Well it wouldn't matter too much, since you are a demon anyw…"

Girl:

"Who ever said I was a demon?  Demon!  Hahaha!  Ye are a stupid one ain't ye?  Though you are kinda cute!  -Blushes slightly; as does Inu Yasha- 

Inu Yasha:

"Haods bawa idos eh thau dose"

The girl giggles and give Inu Yasha a kiss upon his cheek and pulls out the arrow that had given him so much trouble, with ease.  Inu Yasha crashes to the ground and lays there for a moment.  Then the dove flies onto Inu Yasha's shoulder and starts to walk away.  

Still dazed by the unexpected turn of events, Inu Yasha just stares blankly at the ground, re-playing the kiss over and over in his mind's eye.

Inu Yasha:

*What just happened?  Was it real?*

"Hey wait!  Wait a second will you?  - He gets to his feet and begins to walk towards her – What was that for?  Who are you?

Girl:

"Hahaha!  I don't know why but ye seem to have something about ye.  Ye are special.  What is ye name?"

Inu Yasha:

"Mine?! … Mine is … Mine is … um … Inu Yasha!  That's it!  Inu Yasha!"

Girl:

"Haha!  I heard ye the first time!  Well Inu Yasha, I do think we'll meet again!  I hope next time ye will be less demonish in yer conversations.  Bye!"

With a wink at Inu Yasha, the girl disappears into the forest.  Inu Yasha, still in a daze, could not seem  to muster enough strength to go after her.  The dove still resting on his shoulder, Inu Yasha returns to the resting ground where he was resting.  Inu Yasha realized that Sesshomaru was no where in sight and that his resting place was empty. 

Inu Yasha:

*Where can he be?  Did he also hear the girls singing?  But then wouldn't he kill her?  She said she was not a demon so she must be a human!

Slowly he drifts back to sleep, but all they while, thinking of the unknown girl and of where Sesshomaru could have gone to.

That's it for this one.  Going to have to read a few more to get to know who this mysterious girl is.  Is it love? or just a crush?  Time for some of the training to finally begin!  Though the training might be cut short due to some unexpected trouble, but we'll just have to wait and see.  Next time: TRAINNING.

Please give some reviews to let me know what direction I should head in and if this is even worth pursuing.  Let me know what you like and what you think I should change.  I will listen to all and try to use what I feel will help the fanfic.  Till later, CYA!


	4. Trainning

**TRAINNING**

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.  I only think up the possible background to those characters from the series, which was not created by me!  Hope you enjoy my thoughts of what could have been.  Enjoy!

Recap:  Inu Yasha was pinned down to a tree because of an arrow that held his cloth pressed against the tree.  The mysterious girl walked away from Inu Yasha to continue collecting herbs and flowers for her village.  She finally released Inu Yasha because she realized that anyone with a dove following him couldn't be all that bad.  Once he returned to his resting ground, he noticed that Sesshomaru was not around.  Finally he fell asleep, all the while thinking about the mystery girl.

Father:

"GET UP!  INU YASHA!  … You cannot be sleeping all day!  It is time to begin our training."

The sun had just peeked out from the distant horizon; the sky was a dark blue with a mix of a reddish hue.  The morning dew lay upon the surrounding grass, leaves, and trees.  Inu Yasha lay in his sleeping covered in the dew.  Upon awakening from his slumber, Inu Yasha slowly rose up and took a look around.  

Inu Yasha:

*Wow!  This is an amazing site to behold.  The sun is just rising; the ground is covered in the morning dew; and the air is silent.  If only Mother could be here with me now!  She would love this even more than I do!*

Inu Yasha took off his shirt and flicked it in order to get the morning dew off.  Then he just brushed his pants off to relieve them of the dew too.  Once completing this, Inu Yasha noticed that Sesshomaru was no where in sight again!  Before he could go and investigate his brother's whereabouts, his father interrupted him.

Father:

"Where are you going?  Now that you are finally awake we must begin your training sessions.  We have lost valuable time already!"

Inu Yasha:

"But father!  I was going to go look for Sesshomaru.  I did not see him yesterday night … um … after I was awoken in the middle of the night and today too I do not see him!  I am curious as to where he might have gone!  What if he's in some trouble?!  You did say that this land is filled with demons and there must be some fierce ones around!"

Father:

"Inu Yasha!  Calm down.  Your brother can take care of himself!  You do not need to concern yourself about his welfare.  He knows how to use his demonic powers and he is always learning new skills.  Some even I did not know about!  So you need not worry.  Just concentrate all of your time and energy on YOUR training!  …  Now we will begin your training.  First, you must go and get ten buckets of water.  And you must collect then in these buckets, one at a time!"

Inu Yasha looked in awe as his father held a bucket that was a metre in diameter and 5 feet deep!  To Inu Yasha just carrying the empty bucket alone would be a challenge, let alone carrying it with water rimming at the top!

Inu Yasha:

"You can't be expecting me to carry that monster bucket!  That's impossible!  I can't even lift that!  Father!  How can I complete my first task if I can't even begin it?!  This is ridiculous!  I can't …"

Father:  
"ENOUGH! YOU MUST HAVE THIS TASK DONE BY NIGHTFALL!  YOU SHALL RECEIVE NO RATIONS UNTIL YOU COMPLETE YOUR TASK!  I am taking leave now Inu Yasha.  I am not your baby sitter so you better start learning to take care of yourself!  There are demons here that would rival me and attempt to get me when my back is turned to them and I am certain that they would not hesitate to destroy you to get to me!  So no matter what happens, do not trust anyone you may meet on your journey to complete your task!"

With that, his father swiftly flew away from him, leaving Inu Yasha standing there staring into the sky above.

Slowly, Inu Yasha approached the buckets lying on the ground 2 feet from him.  He was contemplating on a method that would allow for him to carry or kick or roll or throw the buckets down to the riverbed a few miles away.

Inu Yasha:

*What is father thinking!  I cannot lift this!  I can't even go home until I learn to use my demon powers!  What can I do?  … Maybe I could roll the buckets down to the river one by one but then how would I bring them back?  I can't roll them back, and even if I somehow could, the water would spill out!  This is an impossible task!

Frustrated from the task at hand, Inu Yasha kicks a bucket, which flies down the dirt path towards the river.  Inu Yasha runs after the rolling bucket, since there is nothing else he can do.

Inu Yasha:

"STOP!!!  I command you to stop you stupid bucket!  HALT!!!  All I want to do is learn to use my demon powers so I can go back home to my mother!  Not do these meaningless tasks!  Get back here!"

Of course the bucket cannot stop on command; it is not a magical bucket.  Inu Yasha keeps hollering after the rolling bucket, which is now gaining momentum and consequently, increasing its velocity.  After a couple of minutes, 3 minutes of running and hollering to be exact, the bucket hits the water and Inu Yasha stumbles over the suddenly stopped bucket and catapults over the bucket and lands face-first onto the sand on the other side of the 3 metre wide river.

After a few seconds of lying in the sand, Inu Yasha hears a familiar voice; one that sends a tingle down his spine.

Girl:

"What are ye doing here? And, why are ye just lying in the sand like that?"

Inu Yasha hops to his feet, pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Inu Yasha:

"Me?  I was doing nothing … just … just taking a quick nap … yea … that's all, was just taking a nap.  Anyways, what are you doing here?  You said you weren't a demon right?  Then what are you?  A goddess?  You can't be a human!"

Girl:

"And why not?  Why can't I be a human?"

Inu Yasha:

"Well, only a goddess could look as beautiful as you do, at least without using a spell.  Plus, my father told me that no human has set their eyes upon this land!  So that means that you cannot be a human girl.  See, I am a smart one eh?"

The girl starts laughing mildly.  

Girl:

"Well for yer information, I AM a human girl and thank ye for the compliment Inu Yasha." - The girl blushes slightly - "I would never compare myself to the likeness of any god or goddess.  Well I am curious as to what ye are doing chasing a bucket down the hill?"

Inu Yasha:

"Huh?! … - Inu Yasha now blushes deeply! – I … I … um … I am just … trying … to … oh why am I telling you this?  It doesn't concern you!  So I am just going to go and try to finish what I have to do!  Now, how am I going to get across the river? Hmmm …"

While Inu Yasha started to contemplate his situation, the girl started to leave.  She climbed into her little boat and started to leave the shore when Inu Yasha suddenly noticed.

Inu Yasha:

"HEY!  WAIT!  Where are you going?  I need to get to the other side and you can be the one to take me there!"

Girl:

"Well I thought that ye don't need my help!  If ye want my help then ye must tell me what ye be doing with the bucket!"

Inu Yasha:

*Damn!  I don't have any other choice.  Father said that I need to complete this task or else no food for me!  Man!  I'm stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place!  Guess there is really no harm in letting this girl help me to the other side, anyways it's faster to cross the river in her boat rather than walking all the way around!*  

"Fine!  I will let you know what I am doing with the bucket, if you help me get to the other side!"

The girl rows back to the shore where Inu Yasha is standing and upon reaching the shore, Inu Yasha jumps into the boat.  Once in, he relaxes and stretches out his arms and legs and prepares to take a short break, after all the running and falling.  But the girl had other things in mind.

Girl:

"What do ye think yer doing?  Ye think ye going to just ride in my boat and not do anything? - The girl throws Inu Yasha one ore - Ye can make yerself useful Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha:

"WHAT?! You want me to … I should … I can't … you … fine!  (Mumbles under his breath) Stupid girl!  Can't even be useful enough to row me across the river!  Wants ME to row too!  Bah!"

Girl:

"What did ye say?!  Do ye want to walk around the river?  Is that what ye want?"

Inu Yasha:

"No! No! That's not what I want!  I said I'll row so what is with this line of questioning?"

The two stop talking and start rowing.  The girl smiles and giggles softly while watching Inu Yasha row in his temperate state.  All through the 5 minute boat ride neither Inu Yasha nor the girl, say another word.  Once on the other shore, both step out of the boat.  As soon as the girl had secured the boat to a nearby tree, she walked up to Inu Yasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Startled, Inu Yasha jumps and turns around to face the girl.  After a few moments of silence and staring, the girl finally gets Inu Yasha to tell her about the purpose of this large bucket that started this conversation this day.  Once the girl had a grasp of the situation at hand, she told Inu Yasha that she will help him to accomplish this mediocre task, but he must help her with something when the time comes.  At first too proud to accept help, Inu Yasha refuses her. 

Inu Yasha:

"What can you possibly do to help me?!  You're just a human!  You can't do anything to help me!"

Girl:

"Well then Inu Yasha, I will be sitting under the shade of the trees if ye change yer mind.  I know of a method that will make this task move by quickly."

Inu Yasha:

"Ya sure, what ever you say!" 

*Stupid girl!  Thinks she can figure out how to do this faster than me, a half-demon, can!  I'll show her!*

After a few seconds of surveying his surroundings, Inu Yasha finally conjures a plan to complete his task at hand.  He runs to a few nearby trees, cuts them down, and then cuts out small pieces of wood that he uses to form a raft like contraption.  One Inu Yasha places the wood pieces in the proper places; he cuts off some of his slivery hair and binds the pieces together.  Then he fills the bucket with water and attempts to place it onto the raft.  Unfortunately, that was as far as Inu Yasha had planned and once the bucket was filled, it was impossible to be moved by hand, at least for him.  He tried to lift it but just heard his back crack.  Then he tried to shove the raft under the bucket but this was unachievable since he could only tilt the bucket a little bit using both hands.  After hours of trying, Inu Yasha finally asks the girl to reveal her idea on how to complete the task.  The girl explains to Inu Yasha that he had started it off on his own already but all he needed were wheels to pull the bucket up the hill.  Inu Yasha ran to another group of trees and cut out small cylindrical pieces.  Then he came back and the girl placed each wheel at the side of the raft and stuck an arrow throw holes in the centre of the wheels, which Inu Yasha cut out.  Once the wheels were locked in place, the girl told Inu Yasha to bring a long plank of wood and a large stone, so that they can use some leverage to lift the filled bucket.  They placed the stone on one side of the bucket.  Then Inu Yasha tilted the bucket, from the side the stone was on, and the girl slipped the plank under.  Slowly both worked together to tilt the bucket and slide the raft-wagon under.  After 40 minutes, the filled bucket was finally resting on the raft-wagon.  Now was the part where they had to get the bucket up the hill!  The girl got Inu Yasha to bring the boat they used to cross the river, onto the shore, so that she can use the rope that bound the boat to the tree as a harness.  Inu Yasha, once placing the boat on shore, grabbed a piece of wood that was wider than longer and placed it on the back of the raft-wagon, once cutting small grooves to hold it in place.

Now the sun had risen to the middle of the sky and the heat had become greatly increased.  Inu Yasha and the girl had filled and placed 3 buckets back at the resting grounds.  Now there were only 7 to go!  Inu Yasha's stomach was rumbling louder than anything else around and the girl suggested that both of them take a break.

Inu Yasha:

"But father told me that I would not get any food until I complete this task!  I don't have anything here for me to eat!  And I need to have this done by the time my father returns!"

Girl:

- Giggles softly - "Ye can have some of my food and we need not stop the transfer of empty buckets to full buckets!  I will sit on yer shoulders while ye are pulling the buckets up the hill and while we go, I will feed yer.  That way we eat and complete the task!"

Inu Yasha:

"Hmmm … Fine!  I guess there is nothing else I can do!"

With that, they completed the task all the while eating their lunch.  Once done, both were exhausted and the sun had already gone down.  The moon was a-glow in the night-sky.  

Girl:  
"Inu Yasha, it is time for me to be heading back to my village.  I enjoyed spending the day helping yer.  It was amusing and entertaining."

Inu Yasha:  
"Well I am the one who did most of the work!  But it was fun!  I enjoyed spending time with you too.  Do you have to be heading back to your village so soon?"

Girl:

- Blushes slightly - "Ay.  That I must."

The girl gets up and starts walking away, down the path again.  Inu Yasha rises up and runs up to her and grabs her hands.  He stares into her eyes, the moonlight shimmering off of the two.

Inu Yasha:

"When can I meet you again?!"

Girl:

- Shocked and happy - "When the fates decide that it is time.  Until then, ye will be in my heart.  I think I love ye Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha:

"I think I love you too!  But I don't even know your name!  Can you let me know that at the least?"

Girl:

- Smiles an angelic smile - "When ye can answer this question, I will reveal to ye my name.  What's always howling, but never here; Always soaring, but never clear; Can bring ye close, yet keep ye afar; Make ye glad, or give ye a scar; The one thing that ye cannot skew?  When ye have an answer for this question, Inu Yasha, I will reveal ye my name.  Until then …"

The girl starts walking back to the boat with Inu Yasha following suite.  He helps her place the boat into the water and watches with watery eyes as she sails away.

Inu Yasha:

*I will answer your question.  No matter how long it takes, I will find out your name.*

Once the girl was out of sight, Inu Yasha walks back to his resting ground to find his father standing near a fire, with a couple of boars roasting.  Inu Yasha approaches him slowly sits by his side.

Father:

"I see that you have completed your first task, Inu Yasha!  I am proud of you!"

This brought Inu Yasha out of his contemplation of the question's possible answers and back into reality.  He saw something in his father's eyes that he had never seen before, least not when his mother was nowhere in sight, a spark of true happiness.

Father:

"Even Sesshomaru did not complete this task in one day!  There is greatness in you Inu Yasha!  You have the ability to harness the powers of demons while keeping a beacon of humanity within yourself.  If you can do your trainings like this then you should be able to see your mother very soon!  I know it is hard for you to live without her in your life right now, but I am certain that in a few days time you will be able to travel there and back with no problems, all on your own.  Now eat and then sleep, for tomorrow is your next training and it will not be as easy as today!  It will take you at least a couple of days to complete."

Inu Yasha and his father both eat and then go off to bed.  Inu Yasha noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight again.  Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Man!  Where is Sesshomaru?!  He seems to be gone in every chapter except the first.  Well I'll try to get him into the story more often, but hey!  It's my first fanfic series so please bear along.  I would like to know what you think so far so let me know if I should continue to write this one or not.  And who do you think the mystery girl should be?  Plus, what do YOU think the answer to the riddle is?  Let me know.    And those in the mood for a laugh check out The Security Squad by the Ookami Tsusumu; I'm one of them, lol.  Peace!  Next: QUARREL


	5. Quarrel

**QUARREL**

Disclaimer:  I, Grifter, do not own any of the characters used within this fanfic.  I will continue with my ideas and keep writing until I finish the entire BROTHERS' WAR series or just get tired of writing it.  Enjoy and review!!

Recap:  Inu Yasha was given his first task for his training.  It was to fill 10 enormous buckets with water and then return them to the original place they were taken from.  This seemed like an impossible task, but with the help from the mysterious girl from the midnight forest, Inu Yasha completed the task.  Once completed, both Inu Yasha and the girl rested for a bit and then the girl left.  On her way back to her village, Inu Yasha and the girl declared their love for each other.  Inu Yasha also inquired about the girl's name and she gave told him that when he gives her the answer to her riddle, she would tell him her name.  With that the girl departed and Inu Yasha headed back to the resting grounds where he and his father ate a roast boar each and then went to sleep.

Riddle:  What's always howling, but never here; Always soaring, but never clear; Can bring ye close, yet keep ye afar; Make ye glad, or give ye a scar; The one thing that ye cannot skew?  

Inu Yasha awoke suddenly, due to a strange noise that he heard from a distance.  At first, whether it was due to the great distance between him and the source of the sound or just because he was still half-asleep, it was hard to determine what the sound was.  Inu Yasha strained his ears trying to listen for the sound again but there was only the sound of the crickets.  Unable to hear any other sounds, Inu Yasha stared up at the starry sky.  The stars gleamed like diamond dust; the moon hung in the dark sky like a watchful eye; and the crickets played a symphony all through the night.  Then Inu Yasha's sensitive hearing picked up the faint noise once again, but this time it seemed to have gotten closer than it previously was.  After a couple of seconds he heard it again.  It was a faint scream of a girl!  Startled, concerned, and curious, Inu Yasha got up from his sleeping ground and ran towards the next position of the noise, that he estimated.  On his way out, Inu Yasha noticed that Sesshomaru was not in his spot again!  Nowhere in the sleeping grounds!

Inu Yasha:

*I wonder where Sesshomaru could be?  Doesn't he have to train too?  Is he doing some special training since he is a full demon?  Or maybe  …*

Just then the sound of the girl screaming resonated through the silence of the night and interrupted Inu Yasha's thoughts. It seemed that the crickets stopped their chirping just as the girl screamed.  Inu Yasha ran faster now, he could smell something in the air; something that made the air thick and heavy.  He could not determine what it was, but he knew that he had smelt it before, just not as strong as this.  He ran through the forest now, determined to get to the girl that was screaming before anything happened to her, if not already.  Inu Yasha sped by trees; weaving in and out, avoiding any collisions with the trees.  Inu Yasha was travelling faster than he had ever travelled before, at least using his own legs.  This was something new but Inu Yasha did not take any notice of it; all he could think about was the girl's screams.  Inu Yasha kept getting cut from the branches that hung low, as he sped past.  Each time he got cut below his neck, a piece of his clothing ripped and soon his top was just barely clinging on to him; while his pants seemed to be just a cloth with multiple holes all through out.  Inu Yasha neglected the cuts and rips as well; for each step he took, the intensity of the smell increased.  The more Inu Yasha smelled the scent, the closer he got to remembering what it was.

Inu Yasha:

*… I know this scent!  I have smelled it at the village whenever the hunters came back with the food!  But what can it be?  Is it the smell of prey?  I am a half-demon after all!  Am I craving for live prey or something?  …  No!  It can't be!  I don't eat humans!  That's just sickening!  …  Wait a minute!  ...  Now I remember!  It's the smell of blood!  SHIT!  The girl is in serious trouble!  I have to get moving or I might be too late!  It couldn't be that girl from before because the voice seems different but I can't be sure just yet!*

Finally, after 15 minutes of intense running, Inu Yasha cleared the forest and came to an open patch of land where the girl should have been.  He took a few seconds to gather his footing, catch his breath, and to survey his surroundings.  There seemed to be nothing around!  This was truly odd, for Inu Yasha could smell the strong scent of blood still lingering around that very area!  

Inu Yasha:

*Damn it!  I can still smell the blood, yet there is nothing in sight!  But where can it be emanating from?  Not even a trail, puddle, or even a drop of blood anywhere!  This is truly strange!*

Just then the dove came fluttering out of the woods, following the same path as Inu Yasha had taken.  It came swooping towards Inu Yasha and at the last moment, noticing that Inu Yasha's eyes were upon it, it swerved up towards the sky.  

Inu Yasha, still following the dove's movements tentatively, suddenly opened his eyes wider; dropped his jaw; and just froze in place.  Inu Yasha saw a sight that drained the blood right from his brain and left him gazing at the source of the scream and the reason for it, with no power to run, fight, or move.  

A gigantic demon bird, with wings spanning the size of two of the regular village huts; a body that was 5 times the size of Inu Yasha's; claws that were the size of wagons; and a beak the size of a large tree.  From within a crack in the beak and due to the sound of something being crunched, Inu Yasha made out a hand, which he soon deduced to be that of the girl who was screaming just seconds ago.

The demonic bird also seemed to take notice of the dove and moved towards it in an attempt to devour the dove.  Inu Yasha heard a rustling that came from a distance but could not move, due to his state of shock.  Then all of a sudden something zipped past the dove and stabbed the demonic bird in its left wing.  Inu Yasha still stood gazing up at the demonic bird trying to see what had just hit it.  The bird flapped its wings harder in an attempt to keep afloat in the air but to no avail.  Soon it landed hard on the floor, just a foot away from Inu Yasha, causing a cloud of sand dust to fly out from the spot it landed on.  A moonbeam shone on the surface of the object's head, which revealed an arrow head.

Soon after the bird crashed to the ground, the person who shot the arrow came from out of the bushes and trees on the opposite side.  It was the mysterious girl who Inu Yasha seemed to be in love with.  The girl released 5 more arrows into the bird as she walked towards Inu Yasha.

One arrow hit the bird's alternate wing; 2 other arrows hit the bird's neck, around the adam's apple, and the last two arrows each hit the bird's eyes.  The impact of the arrows sent a ripple of pain through the bird's body.  As the bird shuddered in pain, it released its immobile victim from its grasp.  The bloody and battered body of the girl twitched slightly, and Inu Yasha saw the girl gasp for some air.  She seemed to be unconscious or just in a state of shock, for she did not attempt to get up or scream.  Her eyes remained closed and the blood from her multiple cuts were flowing out like a stream of water.  Suddenly Inu  Yasha heard the mystery girl speak to him.

Girl:

"INU YASHA!  GET MOVING!  I WILL KEEP SHOOTING MY ARROWS AT THE  DEMON. WHILST YE GO AND RESCUE THAT GIRL!  …  I ONLY HAVE A LIMITED AMOUNT SO YE BETTER GET MOVING!!!"

Finally out of his gaze, Inu Yasha started moving towards the girl as fast as he could, while keeping an eye on the movements of the demon just inches away.  The mystery girl bombarded the demon bird with a swarm of arrows while Inu Yasha moved towards the broken body of the victim.  As Inu Yasha approached the victim, the bird, enraged from the arrows, swatted Inu Yasha 3 feet into the air.  Inu Yasha landed hard on the ground and groaned.  After a couple of seconds Inu Yasha rose from his fallen state and rushed back towards the victim.  This time the bird slammed the ground on the opposite side, opening a door-way between the victim and Inu Yasha.  Inu Yasha pounced on the opportunity and lift the victim to safety.  All the while, the mysterious girl kept bombarding the demon bird with her arrows until she was finally out of any more.  The bird finally stopped its thrashing and lay on the ground, its life-force slowly sapping out of its body.

Girl:

"Inu Yasha, take the girl to the stream a mile down to the south, and clean her wounds.  I will go to my village and retrieve some bandages and herbs.  We need to clean her wounds and cleanse them quickly or else she will become a demon as well!"

With this said, the mystery girl left Inu Yasha and headed off towards her village, which Inu Yasha noticed as being in the western direction.  Both of them, the mystery girl and Inu Yasha, with the victim upon his left shoulder, ran along their own paths, towards their destinations.

Inu Yasha could not understand why this girl was cut or why this girl had been attacked.  Her scars ranged from the tip of her arms to the edges of her toes.  She had cuts all over and each one was bleeding a different amount.  She had a broken arm and a broken leg. This was obvious because of the way in which her left arm and leg were twisted.  Appendages were not supposed to bend that way!  The rest of her body was mangled and there was nothing but a small patch on her right hand, close to her knuckles that was unscathed.  Inu Yasha ran as swiftly as he could but he tried his best not to cause any further injuries to the girl, while he ran.  After 5 minutes of his running, Inu Yasha made it to the stream and slowly lowered the girl to the ground.  Resting her upon the green grass, Inu Yasha ripped off what was left of his top and soaked it in the water from the stream.  Then he slowly dabbed the soaked cloth over the girls many wounds, starting with the ones gushing the most blood.  After about 15 minutes, the mystery girl returned to see Inu Yasha trying to soak and clean each cut individually.

Inu Yasha heard the rustling of leaves and the sound of the dove calling and turned around to see the mystery girl approaching.  She seemed to be walking in a manner that did not suite her.  It was definitely different from her usual way but then again, maybe she was shocked by the suffering of the victim.  Whatever the case may be, there was no time at the moment to determine the reason!  It would have to wait till the victim's wounds were bandaged and cleaned.

Inu Yasha:

"You finally came!  I have been cleaning each of her wounds individually but nothing seems to have happened.  The blood still continues to pour and my cloth is just soaking up the blood.  Did you get the bandages?  Why did it take you so long?!"

Girl:

"Yes Inu Yasha!  I did get the bandages!  Never ye mind why I was delayed!  Just stop yer cleaning of the wounds and place the girl into the water itself!  The flow of the stream will cleanse the wounds and the blood will not stop unless we place some of these herbs on them."

Inu Yasha, not wanting to waste any more time, does as he is told without another word.  As he placed the girl into the water, Inu Yasha noticed that the blood from the wounds flowed out like rain.

Girl:

"That's enough Inu Yasha!  Get her out before she loses all her blood!"

As quickly as he could, while still keeping the girl as comfortable as possible, Inu Yasha pulled her out of the water.  He placed her on the grass, as quickly as he could, once she was out of the water.  The mystery girl soon after applied the herbs and bandages on the wounds of the victim.  Once done, Inu Yasha picked up the victim girl and placed her on a section of the grass that had no rocks or debris that would make the girls recuperation process as comfortable as possible.  Then Inu Yasha left the girl and started to walk back towards the mystery girl.

Inu Yasha:

"So now that this situation has been dealt with, I think it's about time for you to let me know your name.  I mean, I think I earned the right to know, especially since I am the one who saved the other girl!"

Girl:

- Smiles awkwardly - "Well you have to answer my riddle to find out my name."

Inu Yasha:

"Well then.  Why don't you just tell me your name now because I already have the answer.  So in fact, you are just delaying the inevitable!  So how about it? … … … Fine!  It's love!  That's what it is!  It is love!"

Girl:

"Sorry Inu Yasha but you are incorrect.  You must still come up with the correct …"

The girl studdenly loses her footing and begins to collapse but Inu Yasha grabbed her before she hit the ground.  He placed her hand over his shoulder and then pulled his hand away, the one that was around her waist.  Upon retrieving his hand, he realised that there was blood on it and it was not the blood of the victim girl.  

Inu Yasha:

- His face changed into a seriously horrified look – "What happened to you?!  Let me know!  Right now!  What happened?!"

Well that's all for this chapter!  This is just the first part of this chapter.  Next time find out what happened to the mystery girl during her journey to and from her village.  I need to know what people who are reading these ones I write think of it so far!  I only got a very few reviews letting me know.  I don't know if all the readers think that it's good or if it is heading in a bad direction.  Please let me know how it is so far!  And what do all the readers, those of you who have read the Tranning chapter, let me know what you think the answer to the riddle is!

Peace! 


	6. Quarrel: Part 2

**QUARREL: PART 2**

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters and some ideas may be from my head; from other things that I can remember; or a combination of the two.  If I did own the series or the characters, then I would be able to either create the mangas or animes instead of writing a fanfic.  

Notice!:  

Hey all!  Finally broke the 100 mark for visits today, January 8, 2004.  YEA!  Guess I got some fans of the story but don't know who or how many exactly.  Only 3 or 4 have actually let me know what they think and how they feel about the story.  Still not many reviews!  Too bad, guess all of you want me to just keep on going with what I got so far.  No alterations?  I don't know if I should continue with the recaps of the previous story because school is starting again and I will be taking much much longer to update.  That means that it will be hard for me to remember what exactly I wrote last and I would have to re-read some of it to refresh my memory.  Should I really take all that time to create a recap when people don't let me know what they think?  Well, enough about that; I want to let all know that I plan on writing a fanfic using the Dead Or Alive characters but am unclear as to how I should start off the first one.  Let me know which you think would be better to start off a series that deals with ninjas and fighting!  (I don't own DOA or any of the things associated with it!  If I did, there'll be an anime out there about it!  Tecmo and Team Ninja own DOA and all the rights to it.  They said I can use the characters but to make sure I let everyone know that my fanfic is in no way connected to Tecmo.  So here it is!)  Here are the ideas for the prologue of the DOA fanfic I plan on writing some time in the near future:

1) Start off with 2 of the main characters as kids who become involved with the ninja clan that they are part of in the series.

2) Start with a fight scene set in the future of the fanfic series, and then flashback to the beginning and work up to that same scene later on.

3) Just start right into the story and have flashbacks when necessary to show background information and advance the plot.

Please vote by writing a review letting me know which is the best to follow on.  Now for the main feature.  Enjoy and please review!

Recap:  Inu Yasha ran to some screaming he heard as he was pondering the whereabouts of his brother, Sesshomaru.  It was late and the sound was that of a girls!  When he got to the origin of the sound, he found a demon, the victim (a girl), and the mysterious girl.  With the help of the mysterious girl, Inu Yasha got the badly injured victim, while the mystery girl killed the demon.  Once done Inu Yasha took the victim to the water source nearby and started cleaning her wounds while the other girl went to her village to bring some herbs and bandages.  In the end the mystery girl got hurt and Inu Yasha was curious as to how it happened.  And so we continue with QUARREL.  

The victim lay on the grass with no movement or noise of any kind.  It was hard to tell that she was even alive! The only sign of life was the slight expansion and contraction of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.  The moon shone with an eerie light and the wind had picked up its pace.  Inu Yasha was kneeling down on one knee, supporting the mystery girl, the one he seemed to love, attempting to make her as comfortable as possible.  There was blood oozing out of the right side of her stomach.  It was unclear how bad the cut was, for the girl's clothing masked the wound well.  She wore miko's outfit but it seemed that she had not grown into it completely.  The larger outfit kept her would masked but could not hide the blood any longer.  With a slowed down pace in breathing and pain in her eyes, the girl attempted to stand, but could only rise up to a half sitting position before falling back into Inu Yasha's awaiting grasp.  

Inu Yasha:

"Hey!  Just sit here and don't move!  I will go and get that cloth so that we may clean your wound.  But first I need to know how badly you are hurt.  Do you also need to get into the water or would the cloth alone be enough?"

Girl:

Smiles painfully -  "Haha … Ye want me out of my clothes Inu Yasha? … To check my wounds? … Or … to check me?"

Inu Yasha:

Blushes -  "Hey!  I don't know what you're talking about but I want to make sure you are not badly injured!  This is no time to be kidding around!  We need to clean your wounds before you turn into a demon yourself!"

With that Inu Yasha placed the girl gently on the grass, letting her head rest on the ground.  Then he got up and went over to the victim to retrieve the cloth they used for cleaning the wounds.  After collecting the cloth and checking the status of the victim, Inu Yasha hurried to the water and soaked the cloth.  While he was doing this, the mystery girl started to take off the top of her miko clothing.  She had undone the ties that held the top closed, by the time Inu Yasha returned with the drenched cloth in his hands.  

Inu Yasha:

With a kind void -  "Be still girl.  You will only make your wounds worse if you keep moving around!"

Girl:

"Don't refer to me as a girl. …"

Inu Yasha:

"Well what would you rather I call you?  I mean you will not reveal your name until I solve your riddle!  So what should I call you then?"

Girl:

Smiles -  "Well Inu Yasha. … Until ye answers my riddle, why not call me something that ye hold dear to ye?"

Inu Yasha:

"Well then, let me see."

While pondering what he should refer to this girl as, Inu Yasha slowly started to slide the right side of the girl's top off so that he may clean her wounds.  He did this ever so slowly, so that he would not cause her any more pain.  Once the wound was visible, Inu Yasha started to clean it slowly.  When the girl twitched slightly, Inu Yasha stopped and looked into her eyes with a deep sense of concern.  

Inu Yasha:

"Are you OK?  Do you want me to stop?"

Girl:

"No … No … It's OK.  The wound needs to be cleaned to avoid any infections.  Please keep cleaning it Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha:

"Are you sure?  I don't want to cause you any pain."

Girl:

"Yes Inu Yasha.  I be sure."

With that said, Inu Yasha continued cleaning her wounds, still taking his time to make sure he did not cause her pain.  Still curious about how the girl had acquired the wounds, Inu Yasha asked her to clearly tell him.

Girl:

"Very well Inu Yasha.  I will tell ye how it happened. …  Once I left ye and the girl, I returned to my village and retrieved the healing herbs and the bandages.  Then I started to make my way towards ye and the girl when my eyes befell on a curious sight.  Something glimmered in the moonlight, just a couple feet ahead and above my exact location.  There was a strange smell in the air, one of a demon but none that I have smelt before.  I slowed down and walked cautiously.

Keeping my eyes on that spot where the quick glimmer of an object I last saw, I walked on.  Unknown to me, a demon approached from the other side.  It was a trap that was meant to throw me off guard.  The glimmer of light my eyes had witnessed was the reflection of moonlight off the staff of a little goblin.  I later found out that the goblin was not the treat, but the one behind.  I did not see the one who had hit me from behind, but I did notice one thing.  After I had been hit, I feel to the ground and lay there clutching my wounds.  The demon from behind approached me, as did the goblin.  That's when something curious happened, the goblin referred to the demon as its lord.  It was just about to reveal the demon's name when some noise stirred his path away from that of mine.  Whether it be luck or coincidence, I do not know.  What I do know is that I will know the demon if I should even smell it again.  I think that it may have had silver hair, something similar to ye, Inu Yasha, but I cannot be certain.  Again, I did not see the demon itself, only the goblin."

While he continued to clean her wound, Inu Yasha heard a rustling in the bushes near their location.  He was still shaken from his encounter with the demonic bird just moments before and began extremely defensive.  He dropped the cloth and stood between the girl and the source of the rustling.  After a couple of intense seconds, the source was revealed to be a little boy.  A human boy.

Boy:

"Miko!  Miko!  I will save you from this demon!  Get back you fiend!  Back!"

The boy ran at Inu Yasha with a kitana (samurai sword) held out in a position to strike.  The sash was tied onto his back, since it was too long to be worn at his side.  It was obvious that the boy knew a little bit on the use of a sword but he was still a virgin when it came to using the sword in a battle.  Inu Yasha, on the other hand, had learned to wield a sword during some of his previous excursions with his father.  Inu Yasha prepared to counter the attack of the boy by using the boy's own momentum against him, as his father had done to him many a time, but there was no need for it.

Girl:

"STOP! … - winces in pain -  St … St … Stop!  Both of ye, stop!  …  Neither of ye are enemies!"

Both Inu Yasha and the boy stop in their tracks but neither take their eyes off of each other.  The boy still held onto the kitana while Inu Yasha clenched his hands in a fist. 

Girl:

"Both of ye are my friends.  That makes ye allies.  So stop all of this fighting and just calm down."

Slowly she started to get up and tie her top closed but had some trouble due to the open wound.  Inu Yasha heard her diminutive cries of pain due to his sensitive hearing and spun around to catch what she was doing.  

Inu Yasha:

"Stop that!  Your wound has not been bandaged yet!"  

With that, Inu Yasha ran over to her and held her down on the ground, not allowing her to get up.  Seeing how this demon turned and ran to the aid of the miko, the boy lowered his weapon and strode cautiously towards the two.  Still having a firm grip on the handle of the kitana, the boy walked in close enough to see whether the miko was truly being helped by this demon or whether it was all a ploy to throw him off his guard.  Finally noticing that the care and "love?" Inu Yasha showed the miko was genuine, the boy re-sheathed the kitana.

Inu Yasha had paid some attention to the actions of this unknown stranger and had noticed that when the boy re-sheathed his weapon, there was an uneven and a little sloppy motion to the whole procession.  Inu Yasha quickly knew that this boy had just started training with the sword and had a long ways to go before he could wield it properly.

Inu Yasha:

"Huh!  Pathetic little boy!  You would have thrown your life away had you attacked me, or any other demon using that kitana!  You don't have the skills necessary to use that sword properly yet!  Stupid kid!"

Boy:

"Yea?!  Well I would gladly die for my miko as long as she survived!"

Girl:

"That's enough ye two!  I don't want to hear any more of this talk.  If ye don't mind Inu Yasha, could ye clean my wounds faster so that I may close my top?  It is getting chilly and the other girl needs to be taken back to my village so that she can recover."

With that said, Inu Yasha went back to cleaning the miko's wounds.

Girl:

"Anyway Inu Yasha!  Ye and I know that ye would never have hurt this boy.  So ye don't need to pretend to be something ye ain't!  And why don't ye call me miko until ye answers me riddle."

Inu Yasha:

"Miko?  What would I call you a miko for?  What is that anyhow?"

Boy:

"Hah!  Look at you demon beast!  I am just a boy but I already know more than you!  Don't even know what a miko is!  Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Girl:

Smiles lovingly -  "Well Inu Yasha, a miko is a priestess.  Therefore, I be a priestess."

Inu Yasha:

"Oh!  OK … Well then I will call you a priestess until I figure out your real name."

The boy glances over at the miko wondering what the demon and she were talking about but once seeing the smile on her face, his pondering ceased.  Inu Yasha started mumbling something about how he would have been the one standing and the boy would have been on the ground but that ended quickly.  He needed to concentrate on his task at hand to ensure that the miko didn't feel any more pain.  Once the wound was cleaned, Inu Yasha went to grab the healing herbs and bandages.

Inu Yasha:

*Huh?  Where are the healing herbs?  The bandages are here but I can't see any of the herbs!*  "Ah!  What happened to the healing herbs?  I thought you brought them with the bandages!"

Miko:

"There was only enough for the girl.  I did not foresee ye or me needing any so I did not bring any more with me."

Inu Yasha:

"Just great!  Now we must return to your village to get the herbs!  Until them I will bandage you to at the least keep the bleeding down to a minimum.  And to ensure you don't cause it to start up again too soon, you will rest on my shoulders, as you did before."

Miko:  
"Very well Inu Yasha.  That might be the best solution for the moment."

There was something different about the air at that moment.  The moon still shone as bright; the stars sparkled in the sky making it seem as a sea of jewels; the wind had picked up immensely; and a familiar scent hit Inu Yasha's nose.  Just then Sesshomaru walked out of the path that led towards the miko and the boy's village, without making one bit of sound.  As soon he got close enough to the crew, Inu Yasha noticed a little creature standing in the background, holding a staff that shimmered in the moonlight.

Sesshomaru:

"Where do you think your going, brother?!"

That's all for this one!  Maybe time for Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru to finally have a battle!  Please let me know what you all think.  I kind of rushed this one because school is going to get into a full flow and homework is going to start coming in waves so I wanted to post this one before I drown.  I want to know what all of you think!  And please let me know what you think about the DOA series I want to start writing.  Please review or e-mail me your thoughts and comments.  Thanks to Chokoreeto Ame, Mek Mek, and Yenai for your contributions and help in my thought process throughout.

Hope you all enjoyed!  Peace!  Next: TOUGH LOVE.


	7. Quarrel: Part 3

**QUARREL: PART 3**

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters or the Inu Yasha series.  The ideas used are gathered from my mind, whether from something I have seen; made up; or a combination of the two.  If I could animate this I would but unfortunately I do not know how.

Recap:  Inu Yasha was patching up the mysterious girl when some village boy, apparently from the girl's village, came in thinking Inu Yasha was attacking her.  Both were about to get into battle when the girl stopped it.  Then she told the story of how she was attacked while Inu Yasha finished patching her up.  Noticing that they were out of healing herbs, Inu Yasha was about ready to place the girl on his shoulder and head back to her village when a demon stood in their way.  "Where do you think your going, brother?"  Sesshomaru asked in a sarcastic tone.  And so our story continues.

Inu Yasha:

"Oh it's you Sesshomaru.  I need to get this miko to her village so that she may get some more of the healing herbs for her wound.  This other girl was attacked by a demon bird and we saved her but she was badly injured, hence the need for bandages and healing herbs.  We used all of the herbs for the other girl and don't have any left for this miko.  Maybe you can help us by watching the other girl while this miko and I head off to her village?  And that boy can accompany you too."

Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of helping some pathetic humans.  This was all amusing to him, though one thing did bother him.  Why was his brother, the half-demon, helping some humans?

Sesshomaru:

* He wants me, a demon, and a high powered one at that, to help these worthless creatures?  What does he want from them?  There has to be a reason for all of this.  Father only helped that one human and that was because he was entranced by her beauty.  Though he is a strong demon, he is not as adept as me when it comes to females and their ways.  It seems that Inu Yasha is also unable to resist the charms of this female.  No wonder, since he is only half of what I am.  Probably not even that much.*

"I'll tell you what, Inu Yasha; you give me the humans and I will show you what you are supposed to do with them.  They are but pawns in our game of chess."

Inu Yasha was truly confused by what his brother was going on about.  Chess?  Pawns?  WTF?  

Miko:

"Inu Yasha!  This be the demon that attacked me.  It must.  For there, behind him lays the goblin creature!"

Inu Yasha:

"What are you talking about?  This is my brother, Sesshomaru.  He would not hurt you.  It's like my mother told me, Sesshomaru is only trying to act tough so as to ward off any affection from others.  He wants to seem tough so that no one will bother him, believing that he is too much to handle.  When in reality, he is just like the rest of us.  He has a heart, brain, and soul.  So you must be mistake, miko.  And anyways, you said you never saw the one who attacked you."

Miko:

"Ay.  That be true, Inu Yasha, but I did see that goblin and am certain that this demon with it must have been the one to have attacked me."

Sesshomaru grins evilly but quickly regains his composure. 

Sesshomaru:

"Inu Yasha, you see, this girl is delusional.  Why would I attack her unless there was a reason for it?"

Miko:

"Liar!  Ye be the one who attacked me!  Ye be the one to have given me this wound!  Ye be …"

Goblin:

"HOW DARE YOU!  HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO LORD SESSHOMARU IN THAT MANNER!"

Sesshomaru:

"That's enough Janken.  I will handle this matter as I see fit.  You will not interfere!"

Janken, the goblin thing, slowly backs into the closest bush, in order to evade the eyes of Sesshomaru.  Inu Yasha noticed how the goblin was quivering at the words of Sesshomaru.  This was something that he did not understand.  Why would anything or anyone be afraid of his brother?  After all, as far as Inu Yasha can remember, there was nothing that Sesshomaru had done that would inflict fear into others.  As Inu Yasha was pondering this thought, a arrow cut through the air and headed towards Sesshomaru.  With no effort at all, Sesshomaru caught the arrow just as it came to impact his left shoulder and held it in his right hand.  

Sesshomaru:

"What do you want to do with this, miko?  Do you really think you can hurt me?  A human, hurt me?  -  Smiles evilly again but does not try to regain his composure  -  I will enjoy ripping you to pieces.  See brother!  The humans only want to hurt us because they fear our powers.  Since they have none themselves they need to destroy anything that can oppose them.  That's the way they are!  All of them!  I will teach this one a lesson.  You can take the wounded one, since you are not able to use your demon powers yet, and Janken can handle the boy.  This ought to be fun.  -  Smiles more broadly.  -

Sesshomaru starts to approach the miko but after a couple steps, Inu Yasha stops his movements.  

Inu Yasha:

"NO!  This miko was under the impression that you were going to cause harm to her!  That's why she shot an arrow at you!  You need not do this brother!  We, demons and humans, can get along as one if we really try.  Enough of the fighting between the kinds.  I will not allow you to harm her!"

Sesshomaru:

"Ha ha ha!  You!  Stop me?!  You stupid hanyou!  You can't even fathom the powers I possess.  You will not be able to stop the power I wield within one finger, let along the rest of my body!  You!  Ha ha!  Stop me?!  Really you moron!  I will kill these pathetic humans and if you interfere you will die by my hands as well!"

Inu Yasha:

-  Shocked from the reply of Sesshomaru -  "What are you saying?  You will attack these humans?  My friends?  You will even attack me, your brother, if I protect them?  What would father say if he heard you talk this way?"

Sesshomaru:

"Father?  He will be proud that I did not allow a pity human girl to attempt to harm me and walk away!  Father is much worse than I!  He is the strongest demon alive, next to the demon lord!  Father has killed more humans and demons than any other.  He would have killed your stupid mother too if she had not placed him under her spell!"

Inu Yasha:

"Spell?  What are you talking about?  My mother can't place anyone under any spell.  She is no sorceress!  She is but a human with the utmost care and love for him and me!  She even cares for you!"

Sesshomaru:

"She cares for me?!  Ha ha ha!  What a worthless wretch she is!  I must teach her to bow at my feet!  Once I'm done with this matter, I will have a word with your bitch of a mother!"

Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat.  How could his own brother, the son of the same father, call his mother a bitch?  This was unacceptable.

Inu Yasha:

"Walk away now!  I will not let you disrespect my mother in this manner!  She is the greatest thing alive and you will never be able to amount to the dust beneath her feet!  You are a worthless demon who wants to be feared since he can't be appreciated!  If you ever lay a hand on my mother … "

Sesshomaru:

"YOU'LL DO WHAT?!  IF YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME THEN YOU BETTER BE ALBE TO BACK IT UP!  I WILL TEACH YOU TO FEAR ME AS WELL STUPID HANYOU!  AND ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU I WILL KILL THESE HUMANS AND THAT BITCH AT YOUR VILLAGE!"

With that said, Sesshomaru moved behind Inu Yasha, faster than the blink of an eye, and slit his throat with a dagger.  Inu Yasha, not having the time to contemplate what had just transpired, suddenly felt something warm and wet slide down from his throat.  After a second passed, Inu Yasha clutched his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  Inu Yasha fell down to one knee and applied even more pressure to his throat, which decreased the amount of air circulating through his lungs.  With the decrease in the oxygen intake and the loss of blood, Inu Yasha started to black out.  Slowly he fell flat on the ground, still clutching his throat with one hand, facing the miko.  As his vision started to blur, he caught the action that happened.  Sesshomaru began his movements towards the miko.  All the while, the miko kept bombarding him with arrows, yet Sesshomaru dodged and deflected them with no effort at all.  Within seconds he was upon her and ready to strike but a blade cut into his back and temporarily halted his assult.  The little boy had attacked him with the kitana and at that moment, Sesshomaru's attention on the boy now, the miko let several arrows nail into Sesshomaru's body at close range.  Just as his vision diminished into nothing, he heard some foot-steps flutter past him and the familiar feel of little feet upon his shoulder.  With that, Inu Yasha lost all consciousness and fell into complete darkness.

That's all for the QUARREL chapter.  I'm trying my best to post for this one as the ideas flow through my head but it's getting harder since schools in full fling and I started a new story, DEMON WITHIN.  I'll do my best to post once a month at the very least for this one and for the DOA one.  But that might be more than I can handle once assignments and tests are due.  Well hope all enjoyed reading this series so far and that all will continue to read.  Later all!


	8. Recovery

**RECOVERY**

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters from, or any part of, the Inu Yasha series.  I would love to see this story, among others, animated because the fight scenes are hard to explain.  Easier for me to picture them in my head than to write them out so that all can attempt to picture them the way I do while writing.  This is a fanfic and it looks at the possibility of past events, before the Inu Yasha (I'm going based on the English dubbed version) anime series began.  A look into the past.  Enjoy.

Recap:  Sesshomaru obstructed Inu Yasha's path and demanded that Inu Yasha leave the miko and the little boy to him.  The miko, once noticing Jaken standing near some bushes behind Sesshomaru, realized that this was the demon who attacked her on her journey back to Inu Yasha and the injured girl.  After some talking between the party, Sesshomaru attacked Inu Yasha faster than Inu Yasha thought possible and cut his throat.  As Inu Yasha fell to the ground, grasping his throat, he saw Sesshomaru advance on the miko but only to be hacked by the boy and his kitana.  As everything went blank, Inu Yasha heard a flutter of footsteps and just before falling unconscious, he felt the familiar feel of little feet upon his shoulder.

Sesshomaru:

"I WILL KILL THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER OF YOURS! …INU YASHA … WHAT CAN YOU DO?! … INU YASHA … I WILL TEACH YOU TO FEAR ME AS WELL STUPID HANYOU! …INU YASHA … IF YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME THEN YOU BETTER BE ALBE TO BACK IT UP! … INU YASHA … ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU I WILL KILL THESE HUMANS AND THAT BITCH AT YOUR VILLAGE! … INU YASHA! … WAKE UP!"

All of a sudden Inu Yasha felt a searing pain shoot across his left cheek.  Then suddenly there was a light piercing through the darkness that now surrounded him.  Someone kept calling his name.  It was a familiar voice that repeated his name over and over.  After a few moments of thinking, Inu Yasha realized that it was the voice of the miko whom he was so fond of.  And once he made out the source, the light seemed to diminish the darkness and suddenly he was consumed with a bright light.  In front of his, was a candle which seemed to be much brighter than it normally would have been.  Once his eyes refocused, he saw that his head was resting on the miko's lap.  A little girl was holding the candle which blinded Inu Yasha when he came to.  

Little Girl:

"Why ye hold this hanyou so?  Ye should kill him!"

Miko:

"Enough Kaede!  Inu Yasha is with me and ye should not be concerned about him.  Ye better go tend to the little boy's wounds.  He fought valiantly against that demon who attacked us."

Kaede:

"But Kikyo!  All I be wanting to know is why ye, high priestess, be taking care of a hanyou?!"

Kikyo:

"That's enough Kaede!  Leave us now!"

Without another word Kaede stormed out of the hut and went to tend to the boy's wounds as she had been instructed to.  Inu Yasha was confused about the whole ordeal and still was trying to adjust his vision to the light again.  It seemed like his eyes were shed from the light for a long time.  His head was throbbing and there was a slight ringing in his ears.  Yet he made out bits and pieces of the conversation Kikyo and Kaede just had.  Finally!  Inu Yasha found out the name of the miko that had become his love.  Though, from the conversation he noticed that he was hoping for something that could never be.  A high priestess and a demon?  That could never be, especially since she is to kill demons and stuff.  If only there was a way, then he would instantly give up everything just for her.  If only.

Kikyo:

"Well Inu Yasha.  It seems that now ye are better.  I am glad.  I assume that ye caught what was said between my little sister and me?  Inu Yasha, now ye know my name, so feel free to call me by it.  I know yer hearing is more sensitive than any human's.  Are ye well enough to walk yet?"

Inu Yasha:

  
"Yea, I think so.  ~ Winces in pain as he stands ~  Well that wasn't too bad"

As soon as he had risen, his legs, unable to hold him for some reason, fell under his mass and he collapsed to the ground.

"Why is this happening?  I can't seem to stand!"

Kikyo:

"Well it is expected Inu Yasha, considering that ye were unconscious for 3 days now.  I will help ye up and ye can lean on me while we take a walk.  I think we need to clear up some things that have transpired over the days you were unconscious."

With that said, Kikyo assisted Inu Yasha up and then placed his left arm around her shoulders and helped him to stand, as well as walk, by having him place some of his weight onto her.  Slowly, they made their way out of the hut and through the little village.  Kikyo directed Inu Yasha in the direction of a small pond that was located just outside the small circle of huts and just before the surrounding tree line.  As they walked through the village, Inu Yasha noticed that all the people they passed by looked on in disgust as a high priestess helped a demon.  He felt the heat of all of their eyes burning a hole right through him, and he didn't know what to do.  He couldn't leave her and run, his legs still couldn't support his weight.  All he could do is bear the humility of having a human help a demon, though to her all of this did not seem to matter.  She did not care what the villagers thought nor did she think of him as just a demon.  He knew this because if she considered him just a demon, she would have disposed of him sooner.  Plus there was something about her, she and his mother were the only humans to ever accept him for him, and not look at him as a hanyou.  Even his own villagers didn't like having a demon living in their village, but him being the son of the great dog demon, they did not dare to do anything against him or his mother.  Even Inu Yasha knew that if anyone were to entangle with his father, they would be decimated.  And that's if he's in a good mood.  If he was pissed off, well then, that'll be another story!  

Once they reached the pond, Inu Yasha noticed that the villagers had dispersed from there and were now within the limits of the village itself.  What is so important that Kikyo would take him out of the village to talk to him about?  Did something happen that needed his immediate attention?  Or were the villagers getting agitated and she needed to take him out of the village in order to avoid any confrontations?  What ever the case, he was going to find out soon enough.  Slowly Kikyo lead Inu Yasha towards a large rock situated right next to the water line.  She lowered Inu Yasha onto it and then sat next to him.

Kikyo:

"Inu Yasha, there is something of great importance that I must ask ye, but know that what I ask ye is for me and not for anyone else. … …  Inu Yasha, I am the high priestess, as ye have heard, and as such, I have been entrusted with protecting a sacred jewel that is sought out by many who would use it's powers to become something that I cannot allow.  To make it clear, this jewel will give you want ye most desire.  I want to know, Inu Yasha, what is it … what is it … that … ye de … de … desire most?"

Inu Yasha:

"Uh!  Kikyo!  If there is such a thing then you could ask to become stronger than any demon and then you won't need to worry about any demon!  Then you'll be safe! And …"

Kikyo:

"NO!  I will never use the powers of the sacred jewel to satisfy my own desires!  I am only to watch over it.  Ye, however, ye can use it's powers to grant ye what ye desire!  So what do ye truly desire?"

Inu Yasha:

"Me?  Well I can't say that I desire anything!  I don't really know, I mean I have most of what I want already and I will be able to see my mother again as soon as I learn to use my powers better.  So, I don't think I desire anything that I can't have already."

Kikyo looks taken back.  Inu Yasha's words somehow seemed to have caused her to go into a state of shock.

Kikyo:

"Then …. ye don't need anything?  ~ Tears start forming in her eyes ~ Then ye can go back to yer training grounds and leave this village immediately!  I don't need ye to be here any more!"

With that, Kikyo rushed off into the woods at a run, and Inu Yasha, not knowing what had just transpired here, was dumbfounded.  As he tried to rise, a salty aroma tickled his nose.  This was a familiar smell, he smelt it when Kikyo and Inu Yasha were trying to rescue the girl from the bird demon, and he had also smelt it when he left his mother behind.  He could not remember ever seeing Kikyo cry, in the short time both of them knew each other.  She was always the calm, nonchalant, and wise person.  She seemed to be more a goddess than a human, but now, she was more human than can ever be.  Inu Yasha ran after her, though his legs had not healed completely from their 3 days of not supporting any weight, his mind was filled with only feelings for Kikyo and so his feet obeyed his every whim.  Without faltering once, Inu Yasha ran after Kikyo into the vast forest, keeping track of her by using her scent to guide him.  

By the time Inu Yasha caught up with Kikyo, they had appeared at the very spot they had met for the very first time.  Kikyo stood by the very tree she had pinned Inu Yasha against, caressing the spot tenderly.  Inu Yasha didn't know what to make of this.

Inu Yasha:

*Why is she doing this?!  If she cares for me that much then why did she just run off?  This makes no sense!  AHH!  I don't know what I should do!  Maybe if I can just calm her down, we can figure out what the hell is going on!  Yea!  I'll do that, at least I can try.*  

"Kikyo, are you ok?  ~ Slowly approaches Kikyo and places a hand on her shoulder ~  Are you …"

Æ  Song:  One Thing  by:  Finger Restless tonight

      Cause I wasted the light  

Kikyo spun around and felling into his loving grasp.  She laid her head to rest against his chest and began to release the tears she had held back so long.  The love of the two, which would never be accepted by either race, human or demon, was one that would not be able to triumph.  She thought she had a solution that would make it so that they would be together but now it seemed like it would not work.

Æ  Between both these times

      I drew a really thin line  

Inu Yasha:

"Kikyo.  Are you … ok?  I don't understand what caused you to run off and why are you crying?  I'm here, we'll be ok.  No matter what, I will always protect you!  So don't worry Kikyo, no one and nothing will keep us apart."

Æ   It's nothing I planned

      And not that I can  

Kikyo:

"Ye are wrong Inu Yasha!  Ye be a demon and I be a human.  We can not be together as such!  It will never work!  I thought I had a solution but it seems that it was only me who thought that way!"

Æ   But you should be mine

      Across the line  

Inu Yasha:

"What are you talking about Kikyo?  A solution to what?  I don't know what you are talking about, please tell me!"

Æ   If I traded it all  

Kikyo:

" … … … Well Inu Yasha … … I … .. I know that ye love me and I ye but our love will never be accepted by either my people or ye people!  So I thought, that maybe, just maybe, if ye heart truly wished it, then you could use the powers of the sacred jewel and become a human!  That way, we will always be together!  No one will keep us apart!  And … and … well that was just a hopeless wish of this miko.  I guess I asked too much, especially asking ye to forgo yer past and heritage just for me."

Æ   If I gave it all away for one thing

      Just for one thing  

A long silence, with only a slight breeze floating by, and the full-moon high in the sky, was present.  Both Inu Yasha and Kikyo stared at each other for a long period of time.  Then, just as Kikyo prepared to walk away …

Well that's all for this part!  

Joking. 

Inu Yasha:

"How would it work?"

Æ  If I sorted it out

      If I knew all about this one thing

      Wouldn't that be something  

Kikyo, shocked by this, turned around and just hugged him in a tight grip and then kissed him.  For the first time in their lives, both of them had their first kiss.  A true love's kiss.

Æ   I promise I might

      Not walk on by

      Maybe next time

      But not this time  

Inu Yasha:

~ Embarrassed ~ "Wow!  I … I … I don't know what to say!"

Kikyo:

~ Glowing with happiness ~  "It doesn't take much Inu Yasha!  I will bring the jewel and then ye can make ye wish!  Then we will be together forever!  I will no longer be a priestess and ye will no longer be a demon!  We will be husband and wife and live our life the way we please!"

Kikyo started to run away with all the excitement building up but was stopped by Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha:

"Kikyo?!  What was the answer to the riddle you asked me to solve, before revealing your name?  It's been bugging me!"

Kikyo, happy that it was this question and not a statement that Inu Yasha didn't want to make the wish, turn and smiled her angelic smile.

Kikyo:

"Ha ha.  It's the wind.  It would have been too easy had it been love but this was something that ye would have had to truly figure out, but now that doesn't matter anymore."

With that, Kikyo ran off towards her village to retrieve the sacred jewel, leaving Inu Yasha in the same spot, to await her return.  Inu Yasha dreamt of all of the possibilities of being human!  Never again will he be looked down by them, for he will be one of them!  And he will have his Kikyo by his side, always!  What would his mother say?!  Just then he remembered the words of his mother, "Promise me Inu Yasha that you will never change!  No matter what happens!  You will never change!"  Does this go against the promise?  While waiting for Kikyo's return, Inu Yasha pondered this question even more.

Well that is all for this chapter.  Hope it was somewhat interesting.  I wrote it in pieces because I am in the middle of watching the Ranma series, bought the entire collection, and doing homework, though I am behind in that too, and work as well.  So my updates are going to take some time but please bear with me.  Let me know what you thought about the song in the middle.  I got the idea of using a song in it after reading Jaxxia7's Dear Diary.  I got her permission to use the same style with the song and so it's cool.  HAHA.  Well I hope to get into the darker side of the entire story soon so please keep reading.  It's bound to pick-up in intensity once the action starts up.  Now this is all on the hopes that I can write out what I think in my head.  What I visualize in my head.  Easier said than done.  HAHA.  Thanks for reading all the chapters so far, and please let me know if you liked it, and if you didn't please let me know what I should change.  Peace.


	9. Demon Rising

**BROTHERS' WAR:  DEMON RISING**

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Inu Yasha products.  I am just a guy who is really into anime and just wanted to share my view on what might have happened before the series began.  Please enjoy!  As you can see, I'm tired of always writing the disclaimer but hey. 

Recap:     Inu Yasha awoke to find Kikyo and Kaede having some sort of argument but due to the after effects of his battle with Sesshomaru, he couldn't make out             exactly what it was about.  Once he had regained his senses, Kikyo helped him to walk outside so that she could have a talk with him in private.  Once they             were secluded from the villagers, Kikyo slowly baited Inu Yasha into agreeing      to wish to become human, using the sacred jewel.  Inu Yasha, however, started having doubts about this once Kikyo's presence had left him alone, while she went to retrieve the jewel.

**INITIAL **

Inu Yasha:

* Man!  I wonder, will mother get angry or will she be happy?  I know father would probably get mad at me for denouncing my demonic heritage, and for sure Sesshomaru, but what about mother?!  … Shit!  Sesshomaru!  That dumbass of a brother was threatening to harm mother!  Would he be so reckless as to hurt her or even scare her, knowing that either would enrage father?  Hmm…  He is a stubborn, dumb, eccentric, moronic, psychotic, childish … *

Just then there were minuscule feet hoping on Inu Yasha's shoulders.  Inu Yasha tilted his gaze towards his left shoulder and saw a tiny demon tick.  The tick was jumping and attempting to say something that seemed to be of great importance.

Tick:

"Ma'ser Inu Ya'sa … maath … tro … be  … you … go ri … an … pro …"

Inu Yasha:

"What the hell are you talking about Mioga?  I don't have a clue as to what you are trying to say.  Why don't you calm down and say it in complete sentences instead of broken links?!"

Mioga:

"Ma'ser Inu …"

With that, being exhausted from his rapid attempts to reach Inu Yasha and convey something to him, Mioga collapsed and fell from Inu Yasha's shoulder.  Mioga landed heavily against the rock and lay there motionless.  Inu Yasha figured that this was just one of Mioga's usual antics and paid no heed to the tick.  

Just then Kikyo arrived, out of breath, holding the sacred jewel in her grasp.  She was so gleeful about Inu Yasha agreeing to become a complete human that she raced over and sat down beside Inu Yasha.  Just as suddenly as she had sat down, she jumped but up rubbing her ass tenderly.  

Suddenly it seemed that Mioga had regained enough of his strength to talk properly and stand.  

Mioga:

"Mmmm… That sure was tasty!  Oh!  Master Inu Yasha!  You must go to your mother quickly!  There's been a rumor of an impending attack upon your village and so your mother asked me to keep you away.  I tried to find your father but I had no luck!  That's why I came to you, as soon as I picked up on your scent!  You must hurry!  Please master Inu Yasha!  Please!"

Inu Yasha:

~ Horror struck ~  "What?!  What the hell are you talking about?  Who would be stupid enough to …"

Inu Yasha thought of what Sesshomaru had said before Inu Yasha was knocked out.

* I WILL KILL THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER OF YOURS!  WHAT CAN YOU DO?!  I WILL TEACH YOU TO FEAR ME AS WELL STUPID HANYOU! *

Suddenly something from within him moved ever so slightly.  ~ BA-DA ~ It caused a ripple in the air which was felt by every living thing within a 50 yard radius.  Like a heart beat, but only once.  Kikyo was shocked, as was Mioga.  Neither knew what that was and neither knew what was happening, but both knew that some demon was near, and it was strong!  Both of them started looking around in a frantic state but they could see nothing and sense nothing more. 

Kikyo:

* This is not good!  What ever that was, it was strong and evil!  If it comes here, I don't know if I will be able to overcome that!  And if Inu Yasha changes to a human, he might just be killed off, though he probably wouldn't stand a chance against this beast even as he is now! *

Mioga:

* No! No! No!  This is not good!  Not good at all!  We must get back to the village soon or else it might be too late!  We can't afford to waste time fighting with something this strong while there's a chance that master Inu Yasha's village might be attacked!  This is definitely not good! *

Inu Yasha:

~ In a calm, collected voice ~ "Mioga.  Can you show me how to get to my mother?  I was told by father that I would only be able to get back if I learned to utilize my demonic powers.  So how do you propose that I get back if I haven't learned to use them completely yet?!"  ~ Anger rising in his tone ~

Mioga:

"Well, that is somewhat true, but I can show you the path.  The only problem is that if you can't use your demon speed then it will take 3 days to reach it, and by then it might be too late!"

~ BA-DA ~  The intensity of the essence of the demon was greater!  It sent a shiver down Mioga's spine, which wasn't saying much, but it also gave goose bumps to Kikyo.  Both were staring around, Mioga closer to Inu Yasha, and Kikyo with her bow raised and cocked with an arrow ready to split into the flesh of what ever it was.

Inu Yasha:

~ Patience wearing thin ~ "What the hell are you two doing?  Mioga direct me in the direction to go!  Kikyo, you stay here and watch over your village!  If what Mioga said is true, then what ever is attacking my village might come after yours!"

Kikyo:

"Aye Inu Yasha, but ye be needing my help!  There is something near us even now!  And it is stronger than most of the demons I have sensed before!  Much stronger than that bird demon we fought together!  If I let ye go alone it might attack and ye struggled with that bird demon so this would be out of yer grasp!  Ye be needing help!  I be a high priestess after all!"

Mioga:

"Hmm… She has a valid point master Inu Yasha!  You did say you haven't learned to use your full demon powers yet so it will be helpful to have a high priestess along!  Definitely!  And the demon near us is quite strong!  She will surely be a great asset to our needs!"

Inu Yasha:

"I don't care!  Just get me to my mother!  And what the hell are you two talking about some demon being near by?  I don't sense anything!"

Kikyo:

"What do ye mean, Inu Yasha?  How can ye not sense it?  Are yer abilities that low?"

Mioga:

"Hmm… It is possible, since he did come here to train on how to use his powers.  But this one is quite big!  Even a human should be able to sense it, even if it's just a slight tingle!"

Inu Yasha:  
~ Out of patience ~ "What the hell are you two babbling about?!  Stop wasting my time and get me to my mother.  NOW!"

With that, both Mioga and Kikyo stared at each other with an awe-struck expression.  Both seemed to be thinking the same thing:  * Is he really that weak? *  Yet now it seemed that Inu Yasha didn't want to waste any more time talking and to be truthful, it would do no good to do so.  Every second held ever pressing danger to the village!  Mioga started to guide Inu Yasha on the path and Kikyo travelled along with them, after gathering some herbs, bandages, more arrows, and that kitana the boy had had with him.  Kikyo held the herbs and bandages in a sack, and her bow and arrows around her neck and back.  Inu Yasha slid the sheath into his sash, so that the hilt of the sword was just above the sash, yet tight enough to hold the kitana and sheath in place.  

Well that's another chapter done!  Finally!  ^ _^  I wanted to update my Inu Yasha fanfic since it's been a long time since I have done so.  I could have kept writing more but think this is a good stopping point for now.  This is the first chapter of a few that will parts of the Demon Rising part/saga of Brother's War.  Demon Rising is going to be one that will lead into the action sequence and the darker side of the anime, as I think that in the anime, least the English dubbed version, Inu Yasha doesn't show his full demonic abilities!  And of course the attitude that goes with it.  So please enjoy.  I promise to try to spice it up with some _thriller_ herbs, some _tragedy _water, and maybe some _gruesome _action!  Hey it's rated R and now the reason can be seen, well soon from now, haha.  Hope all enjoyed the series so far!  Please let me know what you all think!!  I am getting more reviews for my DOA fanfic on fanfiction.net, more than Inu on both fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org, and so I feel the urge to do those chapters first.  Feedback gets results!!  Well anyways, ^_^  Peace!!


End file.
